


For my Family 2p Version

by Saikarp



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:20:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24989704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saikarp/pseuds/Saikarp
Summary: Title says it all. This is just a different version of one of my other stories with their 2ps.





	For my Family 2p Version

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing but plot

“See you later, Viktor.” The man most usually just call Russia is happy. After almost 50 years his house belongs only to him. Everyone is finally gone. Some more willingly than others but he is alone! Now I can nap anywhere, and no one will stop me or try to wake me up! My food will not vanish within seconds. The Baltics have stopped trying to sneak back in, my sisters moved out, and everything is perfect!   
That is how Viktor saw it until someone started banging on his door. Too persistent for a prank. Must be one of the digits with another stupid plea. Viktor was never in the mood for unwanted guests and simply yanked open the door. And revealed two pissed off Germans. “What the fuck do you want?”  
Meike attacked him while Lutz barreled past and started searching the house. “He’s not here, Sis!”  
Meike pulled out a knife and tried to stab Viktor when he punched her. He watched her fall over and turned around to go after Lutz…. when she launched herself onto his back in a messed up piggyback ride. “GET OFF ME YOU GODDAMN NAZI PRINCESS!”  
“GIVE US BACK OUR BROTHER, COMMIE!”  
“WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? HE LEFT DAYS AGO!”  
“FILTHY LIAR!” Viktor slammed her into a wall, hoping to knock her off but the stubborn blonde refused to let go. So, Viktor kept trying and the house started rocking which did not bother Lutz. He knew those two would be at it for hours or even days if left alone. What did bother him was that Viktor had told the truth. Sigmund Belschmidt, the former Kingdom of Prussia, was not in Russia’s house.  
His big brother is missing. He came back to the fight just in time to see Viktor dislodge his sister and yanked her favorite dagger out of his leg. Lutz decided to help the Russian just this once. “Having fun? He’s not here.”  
Meike glared at him. “Of course, he is. He must be! This monster hid him and”-  
“Watch who you call monster. I’m not the one who started a war over art.” Lutz moved between them and glared back at her. “He’s not here. Stop wasting time!”  
He looked at Viktor. “Come with us.”  
“What?!”  
“Shut up, Meike. Viktor knows Brother almost as well as we do. He was the last person to see him. He should come and help find him.” Viktor shrugged. “I don’t mind as long as she stays away from me.”  
Meike smirked. “Scared of me, Russia?”  
“You wish. I do not fear lazy cowards. How long did it take for you to realize he wasn’t coming back to you?” Lutz answered. “Until the wall fell. We searched for him at the border, but we can’t find him!”  
Viktor sighed and rubbed his shoulders. “He was fine when he said goodbye. He even prepared some food for me to reheat…. “Have you seen his bird?”  
They shook their heads. “Well he’s not in Russia. So, let us go get him.”  
Meike frowned. “Where to?”  
“Germany of course. He went back home. Just not to your house.” Lutz looked hopeful. “Do you know where he went?”  
“Black Forest is my first guess. He loves nature.” Even Meike could not doubt that. “Which car do we take?”  
“I’m driving mine. I don’t want to risk catching something thank you.” Lutz could not resist teasing the other man as Meike shook her head. “What? Don’t get enough action~”  
“I get plenty of action with Mundi.” Viktor went to his car as Lutz was caught between wanting to laugh and try to defend his brother’s honor. When Viktor got in, he saw Meike sitting next to him. “What are you doing?”  
“I don’t trust you and I don’t want to listen to Lutz bitch.”  
“Fine. But don’t damage or destroy my car.”  
“Don’t drive like an old lady and we’ll see.” Viktor smiled and tore out of his driveway while Lutz struggled to keep up. He did not call it a race. He just used some of his mad drifting skills to prove a point to the Germans. Meike was both stunned and impressed. “How do you know drifting? I thought Kuro was the only one who could drift?”  
Viktor smirked. “Just because Kuro invented it doesn’t mean I can’t improve it. And Shang loves it when I take him driving. We hit all the fun spots!”  
“I thought you don’t like people?”  
“Nyet. I hate morons. Which is mostly everyone. Shang is either high, drunk, or hyper as hell while Sigmund is calming.”  
“Calming?” He nodded. “Like a mother. He will do things because they need to be done. He’s one of the few who doesn’t bother me.”  
They reached the forest and Viktor waved once Lutz showed up and they began to search. Sigmund is not the only one who likes nature. Viktor likes how it remains simple and reminds him of his childhood. It took several hours before they found a shack made of plywood and tape. Lutz and Meike stared at each other. Meike had to ask. “Did he really?”  
Lutz nodded. “Knock on the door, Sis. I’ll get on the roof while Viktor takes the back.”  
“Nyet, the roof will collapse under your weight. Just knock on the door.”  
“Are you calling me fat?!”  
“Yes, now hurry up, Slowpoke.” Meike ran to the door and knocked which made the door shake. A moment later Sigmund opened it, saw them, and shut the door! Meike did not know whether to be angry or hurt but she would not leave. She tried to open the door, but Mundi held it shut. Lutz was not amused. “Step aside, Meike. I’ll break it down.”  
She glared at him. “No, you won’t. Bruder is right there. You’ll hurt him and I don’t need you to break anything for me!”  
“Get it open then.”  
“I’m trying!” The plywood could not handle the strain and broke…. Along with the rest of the shack. “Bruder!”  
Meike tore off what was supposed to be a roof and gasped when she saw him. He is sweating so much and lost a lot of weight. What happened?! Viktor did not understand either. “It hasn’t been that long… Unless he hasn’t been eating?”  
Lutz did not care. They had found his brother now they can take him home and help him get better. He started to reach for him when Mundi groaned. “Kinder?”  
Meike smiled. “Hallo, Mundi~ How have you been? Why are you out here? Why’d you shut the door on me and when’s the last time you ate anything?”   
Sigmund sat up and winced. He knew that tone. “Sorry about that. I wasn’t expecting to be found.”  
Lutz glared. “We wouldn’t have had too if you had come home right away!”   
Sigmund was ashamed but not beaten. “I had my reasons. I’m sorry I upset you, but this is my home!”   
Viktor could not resist. “Your “home” is in pieces and you don’t look well.”  
Mundi scoffed. “I’ll rebuild it. I have plenty of duct tape. I thought you’d be sleeping by now, Viktor.”  
“Your siblings paid me a visit.”  
“Oh… oh! Fritzy! He is still in there! I have to save him!” Mundi threw himself at the plywood and dug around. The plywood fell apart under his metal hand and he quickly found his prized portrait of his beloved king… and soon became exhausted. Viktor sighed at the sight and looked up. “Where’s the bird?”  
With all that racket Roofus should be here by now. Mundi shrugged and hugged the picture. “I don’t know. He likes to hunt. It was nice seeing you all but”-  
Viktor dropped his coat onto Mundi’s head and picked him up. “Congratulations we’ve found a foolish Prussian. Do you believe him anymore than I do?”  
They shook their heads and Viktor carried Mundi to the cars with a smile. “See you later, Mundi~”   
“You’re not coming with us?”  
“Nyet. I have had enough Germans for one day. Now behave yourself and do not let me catch you like this again, Sigmund!”  
Lutz took his brother from the Russian while Meike cleaned out the backseat. “Don’t throw my stuff away!”  
“We are not sitting on your porn. Bruder is sick enough as it is!”  
“Please stop fighting.” Viktor watched the bickering siblings drive away with their brother until the car vanished from view. Now, I can nap!

**Author's Note:**

> Getting back into my groove. I'm going to try to upload at least a couple times a month.


End file.
